Sparks
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: AU, romance comes a little later. Tyson's pen pal and her two friends come over for the summer. Ohhh, what will happen? Some yaoi in later chapters!
1. Default Chapter

FASH: YTV is depriving me of my BEYBLADE! Why the hell is it not on and why the hell is Teen titans in its place! Anyways.... Here we are, I have three OCs in this fic, so I suppose I'll just give you a little info on them before the fic starts.

Tamara: Orange hair, shoulder length except for a small braid that reaches her chest from in front of her left ear, blue eyes, and a serious personality, although she can be friendly to people she likes, she can hold a grudge on someone for stupid reasons.

Vanessa: Light purple bangs and the rest of her hair is dark purple and shoulder length, dark purple eyes, she is very smart, but usually makes some dim-witted comments that makes people who don't know her well enough think she's dense.

Laveda: Dark green hair in a high pony tail reaching her shoulders, light green eyes, she has an innocent personality and would most likely glomp onto someone if they gave her a compliment, she's very childlike.

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, so don't go and sue me, I'm innocent I tell you! Innocent!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Three girls were walking down the street, although by al rights if they were from this city they should still be in school, but apparently they were from another town and yesterday school had stopped. Each of then were carrying a duffle bag, it seemed like they were going to visit with someone, but who?

"Tama-chan! I really want to meet your old pen pal too, we've only talked to him about a million times on MSN, but do we have to walk?" Laveda cried, shoulders slumped as she looked ahead.  
  
"We're almost there Lave-chan, don't worry." Vanessa said, trying to calm the girl down, who instantly began smiling. "Good, because I don't like walking so far." Laveda sighed as she looked up ahead at the orange haired girl in front of her. "Tama-chan, why are you so quiet today?" Tamara turned around, running a hand though her hair. "Laveda, I'm always quiet." She said before turning around again, leaving the two other girls to just shrug their shoulders.

"So then Van-chan, what time is it?" Laveda asked curiously, Vanessa was the only one who decided to wear a watch everyday. "It's three o clock, school for this town must be getting out by now."

And indeed it was, a certain blue haired boy was happily walking home, he was finally going to be able to meet his pen pal this summer! And not only that, but his pen pal's two friends would be coming over to! Even though they lived in towns right next to each other, neither of them every seemed to have any time to meet the other. "This summer is going to be great."

Tamara just knew they were lost, she wouldn't admit it, but she knew it, because they had just passed the same shop for the third time. "Tama-chan, I think we're lost." Vanessa commented, starting the obvious must have been a gift for her. "I've realized that." Tamara said to herself as Laveda happily bounced around. "And what are you so happy about?" Tamara asked the girl who seemed to be on a sugar high. "Nothing in particular, and we can just ask for directions if we're lost."

Tamara sighed, she hated asking for directions, it meant going up to some total stranger and letting them know that you were lost. "Well, I suppose I'm the one who has to do it?" seeing as the other two gave no reply, she obviously had to take that as a yes and with a sigh she walked up to the closest person she saw, a brunette. (No! It's Hilary!)

"Excuse me, could you direct me to the Grainger Dojo?" Tamara asked as politely as possible, the girl just turned and smirked. "You've gotten lost have you, well, why you would want to go to that crazy place is beyond me." The girl laughed at her self induced superiority as Tamara growled lowly to herself, eyes beginning to narrow dangerously. "I have a friend there, his name is Tyson." The girl stopped laughing and just smirked. "Than you must be an idiot like him." That was the last straw, Tamara quickly lashed out and punched the girl in the jaw, and she would have given her another swift upper cut to, if her friends hadn't started dragging her back.

"Calm down Tama-chan, we'll ask someone else for directions." Laveda said as she threw a glare at the girl who was trying to recover from the swift hit to her cheek.

The girls finally figure out where Tyson lived, it took a while, but they were happy with their little success. Tama slowly knocked on the door.

Tyson heard the knock and jumped up and dashed out of his room to the front door, opening it quickly. "Tamara?" The girl nodded and he hugged her, much to Tamara's shock and Laveda and Vanessa's amusement. "I don't hug people." Tamara said quietly, Tyson just grinned. "Well, that doesn't stop anyone from hugging you." Tamara just rolled her eyes and turned to her friends. "The duel haired one is Vanessa, the green haired one is Laveda, you've talked to them on MSN, they're the crazy people who kept on asking if you ever sent me a love letter." Tamara said with a sigh. 'My friends are always so wired.'

"Well, it's nice to finally meet the two who have helped melt Tamara's heart of ice." Tyson said with a wave, the two girls giggled and Tamara glared. "I don't have a heart of ice, I have a heart of stone." She said with a smirk. "Sure, whatever, come on in here, I'll give you a tour."

FASH: Well, my dislike for Hilary still has not faded, but I doubt my hate for he will ever go away, even when I'm old..... That would be wired. "Grandma, can you tell me a story?" "Once there was an evil witch named Hilary, and she died. Muwahahaha!" "Grandma, you're creepy." "......"


	2. Chapter 2

FASH: Anyways, Hiro's going to be in this chapter, and I'm paring him with someone, who will it be, Laveda, Vanessa, or Tamara? Find out!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tamara, Vanessa and Laveda had put away all their belongings and Tyson decided to show them around town, which they all agreed would be a good idea, since they didn't want to get lost, again. "Okay then, let's go!" Tyson enthusiastically began dragging them around town, pointing out some of his favorite places, which were usually bakery's or restaurants. Tyson had just decided to show them around the forest, when someone stepped up behind him.

"Tyson, surely you don't plan on dragging these three around all day." The man said in his soft voice, Vanessa and Laveda immediately had hearts in their eyes. 'Oh he's so hot!' 'He's so dreamy!' And then there was Tamara, who just looked at him, studying him. "I'm not dragging them round Hiro, they want to see town." Tyson huffed and Tamara's eyes widened lightly. 'Hiro? Then that must be Tyson's older brother.' She looked over to her two friends, who seemed to be around as sturdy as a pile of goop. 'Okay, so he's good looking, he's not that great.'

Tyson and Hiro chatted a little before Kin finally looked at his watch. "Well, I'll see you back at the house Tyson." He said with a wave, that snapped Laveda and Vanessa out of their trance. "He's going to be at our house?" "Does he have a girlfriend?" Tyson nervously backed slowly away from the two girls who had a combination of fire, stars and heart in their eyes. "Uh, I'm pretty sure Hiro doesn't have a girlfriend and of course he's going to be at my house, he's my bug brother."

Vanessa and Laveda looked at Tyson, then each other, then Tyson again, before their faces were only inches away from his. "Well, his hair does have a few highlights that are the same colour as Hiro's." "And they have the same eyes." Tyson was currently being mauled by two obsessive girls, Tamara sighed. 'My God, something is just so wrong with this picture.' She then noticed from out of the corner of her eye a certain female brunette stomping over, and she smirked when she noticed the bruise forming of her cheek. 'That's what you get for messing with me.' The fifteen year old was one of the best martial artists at the dojo in her own town, although instead of kendo they were more hand to hand combat, hey, she was provoked, she did not attack unprovoked, that chick had called her an idiot!

"Oh great, Hilary's on my case already and summer just started." Tyson said sadly, then he noticed the bruise forming on her cheek. "Man! I'd kiss whoever did that to her!" "Please Tyson, restrain yourself, I only want to be friends." Tamara said sarcastically and Tyson just stared at her before perking up. "Tamara, you are my idol."

Hilary growled when she saw the four. "You bitch! Look at what you did to my beautiful face!" Tamara just looked at her coolly through slightly lowered eyelashes. "Beautiful, I'm nit sure that's the way it looked before, mediocre maybe, but beautiful?" Tamara scoffed. "Leave being beautiful for the people who don't talk badly about strangers they don't know." Tamara turned around, walking back to Tyson's house, the others followed, but not before Vanessa threw Hilary a raspberry. (You know, pulling down at your lower eyelid and sticking your tongue out.)

"Well, that was an interesting experience, I'll show you guys around the forest another day." Tyson said as they entered the house, Vanessa looking around every once in a while, trying to spot Hiro. 'He's gorgeous.' She thought, clasping her hands with little stars in her eyes, to bad she was to busy fantasizing that she didn't notice Hiro until she bumped into him. "Sorry." Vanessa said as she looked up with a blush, Hiro just smiled. "That's okay, but watch where you're going." "Uh-huh." Laveda finally noticed what Vanessa had stopped for and began dragging her to the dojo. "Come on Van-chan, Ty-chan and Tama-chan are going to do some kendo."

Tyson and Tamara were both holding a kendo sword, Tamara had a look of deep concentration on her face, while Tyson was smiling. "You know, I'm not going to take it easy on you." He said, Tamara just looked at him. "And I'm warning you now, I know that your dojo doesn't practical kendo very much, while mine specializes in it, so don't be too depressed if you lose." "I'll try and remember that." Tamara said dryly as they both stood there perfectly still for a moment, before, as if by some unseen command, they both rushed forward.

Strike, block move to the side, block, strike. The two broke apart, analyzing each other before moving forward again, but soon enough the kendo stick was torn form her hands.

"I win." Tyson said, Tamara just smiled. "Yes, but we all know who would win should we ever get into a fist fight." Tyson sweat dropped. "Uh-huh." He nodded and Tamara smirked. "Good, now that that's over with, what do we do?" Tamara asked as she leaned in the wooden sword. Laveda suddenly started clapping. "I know! Let's go to the mall!"

Tamara glared at her, Laveda pouted. "You'll go to the mall with me won't you Van-chan?" But Vanessa was off in her own word. 'He's so hot, so smart, well, I'm not sure, but I just know he's smart.' "VAN-CHAN!" "Huh?" "Are you coming with us to the mall?" "What is this 'us', there is no 'us', only you two." "Sure I'll go to the mall with you two." "What! I'm not going!" "Oh, but aren't you?"

Laveda and Vanessa began dragging Tamara out of the dojo, Tamara was thrashing wildly. "Tyson! Help me out here!" She demanded, but the boy just smiled and waved. "No thanks, I don't like getting into girls business, most of the time it means I end up having to go shopping." Tamara just glared and ripped her arms from her friends iron hold. "I can cross the street with out holding your hands."

FASH: Sure she can, anyways, next chapter Laveda gets lost, and guess who finds her? You'll find out next chapter! So anyways, review, you know you want to, if you've come to chapter two, you might as well review, hehehe, that rhymed!


	3. Chapter 3

FASH: Hello there, what's up? Anyways, here's the next chapter of Sparks, I hope you enjoy, because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be reading it if you didn't like the first or second chapters, unless you just wanted to flame me for no in particular reason.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Vanessa and Laveda had dragged Tamara to the mall, well, they didn't so much as drag as they did supervise to make sure she didn't run away. But either way, Tamara was at the mall and it was all their fault!

"Which one do you think would go better with Hiro's hair colour?" Yes, Tamara was being dragged though hell, so she kept silent and glared at pedestrians as Laveda gave her enthusiastic opinion. "The one on the left!" "I was thinking that to, it has such a weird, funky kind of class." "Huh?" If that wasn't confusing, what was?

Tamara had decided she was going to sit on a bench, and stay on a bench, and anyone who tried to tell her to move would be glared at with her coldest gaze until they got the point, it was really too bad that her glare didn't work on her friends, or else she wouldn't even be there.

"Come on Tamara, let's go check out perfume." 'NO!' And while they went one way, Laveda suddenly spotted a beautiful bracelet she wanted to ogle, and after five minutes of just starring wistfully at it she turned around and noticed her friends were no where in sight. 'Don't panic, don't panic, you just need to find the perfume section, but, where is that?' Laveda was slowly but surely beginning to hyperventilate. 'Systems down! Systems down! Control unit will self destruct in five, four, three, two,'

"Excuse me?" Laveda turned around only the meet the eyes of, the hottest guy ever! "Yes?" Laveda asked, little hearts forming in her eyes, he was the one! "I noticed that you seemed lost and thought you might like some help." "Oh, that would be great, my friends went to the perfume department and I have no clue where that is. I'm Laveda by the way." "I'm Brooklyn." The boy said with a odd sparkle in his blue eyes, Laveda swooned even more. 'He even has such a perfect shade of hair, it's kind of like Tama-chan's, but it's more red than orange.' And she began following him, fantasizing about other various things.

Meanwhile, Brooklyn was wondering why Laveda's eyes were all, glazed over. 'Well, once I help her out I suppose I should met up with the others, we from BEGA have a job to do.' But even as he thought this he knew he didn't want to leave the cute green haired girl.

"Leave it to Lave-chan to get lost." Vanessa scratched her head and Tamara sighed pitifully. "I know you're not supposed to put all your eggs in one basket, but she could have at least followed us here." Tamara sweat dropped. 'I don't think anyone would be able to translate what she just said.' "Vanessa, I hate t ask you this, really I do, but what the hell was that supposed to mean?" "Well, you see...." And Vanessa went on and on about how it supposedly made sense, although it just confused Tamara even more.

"You see?" "I can't say that I do." "Tama-chan you Silly Willy, if you put all your eggs in one basket some are bound to get broken." "So if we stick together all the time we're going to break? I still don't get it."

"And here it is, the perfume section." Brooklyn said and Laveda turned to thank him, but decided to hug him instead. So, there she was, glomping onto Brooklyn, both of them blushing, when Vanessa spotted them.

"And now Laveda's with a guy." "But what does that have to do with eggs?" Tamara asked, she was quite frustrated, Vanessa just pointed and she followed the direction of the finger. "Oh."

Laveda had pried herself off from Brooklyn just in time to turn to be face to face with her friends. "AH!" She jumped up. "Hey! It's not nice to sneak up on people!" Tamara just gave her a look that screamed 'since when was I nice?' And Vanessa was grinning at her. "Well, now that you're here, say bye to your boyfriend and come on." Both Laveda and Brooklyn blushed and the green haired girl turned to the red head slowly. "Bye Brooklyn, I'll see you around." "Okay." And the both turned and went their separate ways.

"We're going into the perfume place, again!? But I've already got a headache from these nauseating fumes." Guess who that was, no really, guess. "Oh come on Tama-chan, shopping is fun!" "It's hell." "Well, one person's hell is another person's haven." And then poor Tama-chan had to go through a lecture about how friends did things for friends, so she just stood there, half listening, with her eyebrow twitching.

Meanwhile, somewhere else.

Brooklyn entered a dark room, five other people were sitting or standing, some of the talking in hushed voices. "You're late." The girl commented, she was, in fact, the only  
girl in the room, Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders. "I lost track of time." "Silence!" The figure in the dark corner said and the others stopped talking. "I expect you to be on time, next time, it does, after all, take a lot of skill, cooperation, cunning and timing to reach our goal?" "Yes Boris." (AH! It's the pedophile!) The evil, ugly, stupid, disturbing man grinned. "Good, now, go off and do whatever it is that you do, just remember to be punctual, you are dismissed." And as the BEGA members left, they wondered, not for the first time, what their alleged goal was.

Tamara was bored, they had finally come back from shopping, but Tyson was talking with Jin, about what, she wasn't sure she wanted to know, Vanessa and Laveda were talking, and every few seconds they would giggle, that was never a good sign, it meant they were talking about their crushes, or more precisely, Jin and Brooklyn, and Tamara did not want to get into that conversation.

"Hey, I'm going out to the woods, okay?" Tyson just looked at her. "Why?" "Because I need to get away from their infernal giggling." "Okay then, have a nice walk, or whatever you're doing." 'Oh, I will.'

FASH: Anyways, what's Tamara going to do in the woods? Is she just going for a walk? Do these questions seem really stupid and un thought out?


	4. Chapter 4

FASH: This chapter is going to be so fun! Yay! No it's not, or is it? You'll just have to see for yourself.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tamara was now in a small clearing in the woods and she was doing an exercise, she had to practice her martial arts regularly, and she didn't want to do it in Tyson's dojo, she liked practicing outside, where the ground was uneven and there were many obstacles. Tamara took a deep breath and began. Punch, kick, side step, uppercut, round house kick, block high, block low. Tamara kept doing her little practice, unaware that someone was watching.

Garland had left the building, just like the rest when Boris dismissed them, and he had decided to go the woods, it was a very quiet place at night, but apparently it wasn't on this particular night. When he had heard the sounds of movement and breathing he had snuck towards the noise and was, rather amused, to see a girl practicing martial arts. His light blue eyes scanned her. 'She seems fairly talented, maybe we could spar.' He then jumped out of the bushes and caught onto one of Tamara's fists.

The red head's eyes flew opened and she took in the guy before her, in the dark his hair looked light purple, it was tied back and went a little past his waist. "If you could let go of my hand, maybe we could have a proper introduction." She said dryly and the guy blushed, before letting go of her hand. "I am Garland Zetwald." Tamara snickered a bit before she noticed the glare directed at her. "I'm Tamara Vashti, now then, what's up with you?" Garland raised his eyebrows. "Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to spar?" Tamara grinned and sized him up, he was taller than her, a lot taller, she came up to around his shoulder, but she could take him. "You're on."

Tyson had opened the door and he saw someone he did not expect to come knocking. (Get it? Huh? Huh? Never mind.) "Kai? What are you doing in Japan?" Kai just smirked and silenced all further questions with a kiss. "Is it so wrong to want to see my boyfriend over the summer?" Tyson shook his head, blush dusting his cheeks. "Good, now, may I come in?" "Sure."

"Hey Tyson, who's he?" Vanessa asked pointing to Kai, Tyson just smiled. "He's a very close friend." Vanessa raised her eyebrows at that description. 'Something's going on.'

Tamara dodged the kick, but she could not dodge the punch aimed for her mid section, she flew back with a cry and growled as she looked up at the smirking Garland. "Had enough?" He asked in what seemed to be a mocking manner, Tamara, steadied her breathing and got into position. "I'll take that as a no."

Tamara ran forward quickly, aiming a punch at his nose but drawing back at the last second to hit him with a round house kick, to bad it didn't seem to do much damage. 'I can't loose to this guy, I won't loose.'

Garland was having fun, this girl was pretty good, not at his level, but still pretty good. 'Not many people have been able to land a hit on me, except maybe one of my bothers and sisters when we were all younger.' Garland smirked as Tamara seethed. "Well then, what are you waiting for Tama-chan?" Tamara snapped, no called her that except her friends, no one, and with a cry she rushed forward, and using the last of her strength she punched him in the cheek.

Tamara fell to the ground on her bottom, maybe se shouldn't have done that, but it was to late now, she looked angrily up at Garland, who was rubbing his cheek thoughtfully. 'I'm gonna kill him.'

Garland looked down at the girl with a small smile. "That hurt." He extended his arm down to help her up, but Tamara, being the rather sore loser that she was, just swatted it away. "I can get up myself." And she did, slowly walking away from the clearing.

Garland just watched her go with raised eyebrows. 'She's one odd bird.' He shook his head. 'But that was a pretty good spar, maybe I'll meet up with her again some time.'

Tyson had just finished introducing Kai when Tamara walked in, lip bleeding and her arm clutching at her stomach, Garland's punch had hurt more than she would like to admit.

"TAMA-CHAN! What happened?!!!" Laveda was on her in an instant, Vanessa and Tyson shortly behind. "Oh stop worrying, it's nothing a bit of rest won't heal." Tamara said as she rolled her eyes, but Laveda, being the rather annoyingly sweet girl that she was, just pulled up Tamara's shirt. "What the fuck are you doing?!" "I'm checking your bruise." "What bruise?" "The huge one on your stomach!" And then Laveda began to poke the forming bruise, not the smartest thing to do, but whenever Tamara had an injury that she claimed didn't hurt Laveda would poke it until she finally admitted that it was painful.

Tamara bit her lip, silencing the groans that wanted to burst from her throat. "Stop it! I just got into a little spar with a guy name 'Garland.'" It was kind of obvious that she didn't like him, by the way she said his name, like it was some kind of poison in her mouth.

Once Laveda and Vanessa had put Tamara to bed, although she didn't want to sleep, Laveda just said she'd poke her more if she didn't, Tyson worriedly asked if she would be okay.

"Oh, don't worry, Tama-chan been in worse shape before, if I were you I'd worry for that Garland guy, when Tama-chan's revenge schemes are at play, you should keep at bay." Vanessa said, if it weren't for the fact she sounded so confident and smart while she said it, Tyson would have asked what the hell she meant, but he just settled for sweat dropping. "Okay, I'll remember that."

FASH: How was that? Garland's last name is great, I love it, Zetwald. Anyways, I hope you review, because it's a nice thing to do.


	5. Chapter 5

FASH: Beyblade is now on at 8:30 a.m. in Vortex! Nooo! I csan't sleep in on Saturdays! ... So then, Garland is sexy, I saw a pic of him with his hair down and it's so hot, my God!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Boris was plotting, honestly, when does this guy not plot? 'The time has come, BEGA shall rule the world, and those five shall help me, even if they don't know what they're doing. Crusher and his strength will overcome many, Ming Ming's popularity will subdue countless peoples, Garland's fighting experience will easily defeat any who stand in my way, Mistel is a fierce opponent, and Brooklyn will tame the crowd. Soon I will rule the world.'

The girls woke up to the sound of Tyson screaming foul language at Kai, who seemed to enjoy walking him up by throwing a pale of cold water on him. "Well, this was something my oh so virgin ears could go without." Laveda said as the yells were suddenly silenced. Vanessa smirked to herself, she knew why Tyson stop screaming his head off, and it had something to do with his and Kai's lips. "Well, seeing as we're up now anyway, let's get out of bed before they decided it would be fun to wake us up with cold water." She said happily, Tamara just glared at her. "Oh joy, I thought the point of summer vacation was sleeping in."

Boris had rounded up all of his BEGA team, this was going to be the interesting part, he would have to tell them why they were going to fight, seeing as they didn't know about his world domination scheme, and he knew who they were going to target, the ones who stood in the way at his first attempt.

"Tyson Grainger and Kai Hiwatari, they allegedly stopped me from world domination two years back, but are they really the saviors of the earth? No. I have proof that they are plotting to take over the world, if you want me to show it to-"

"That's alright Boris, we'll take your word for it, so, we have to eliminate them?" Garland asked, smirk adorning his face, Boris nodded and smirked to himself, he didn't really have evidence, but what was the need when your minions believed every word you said? "Now, you know what to do, find them and get rid of them." 'They are the only ones who could possibly ruin my plans this time, but they stand no chance against BEGA.'

Everyone was walking in the general direction of the school, apparently Tyson wanted to mock the inanimate building, odd as that was, so the five were in the school yard, when a huge guy jumped from the roof. "I am Crusher and I am here to take you out of commission." He said with a smirk as he ran forward towards Tyson, but he was blocked by Kai. "You want to take us out, you'll have to pay the price."

Vanessa saw others hiding in the shadows, ready to come out. "Lave-chan, I'm going to get Hiro, he'll help us out." Laveda nodded and Vanessa started running, she knew Hiro would help them, he just had to.

Lave watched nervously as a shadowy figure moved closer to her, she put her arms over her head, but when she wasn't hit and was pretty sure she hadn't died, she looked up into the surprised face of Brooklyn. "Hi Brooklyn, how's it going?"

Tyson sweat dropped, why was Ming Ming the pop idol singing at him? "Listen, your music really doesn't sit well with me, it's to, stupid, unoriginal and, well, girly. So if you could go away." He made a shooing motion with his hands as Ming Ming had over dramatic tears streaming down her face.

Vanessa was now dragging Hiro to the school, she had promised to go out with him if he helped out, a win win situation if you ask her. 'Come on come on, got to hurry it up!'

As soon as Tamara saw Garland she approached him and got into a fighting stance, he just smirked. "Up for another beating are you?" She just growled and launched her attack.

Mistel was about to start fighting Tyson, who was trying to get Ming Ming to stop crying, when Jin and Vanessa showed up and began to even the odds.

"Why are you fighting us?" Tyson asked the sobbing girl who jut looked up, glared and pointed a finger at him. "You're trying to take over the world!" Tyson sweat dropped. "You wouldn't happen to know Boris Balkov would you, because incase you didn't know, he tried to take over the world two years ago." "That was a mistake!"

Hiro was fighting Mistel, and Vanessa was viewing his form for weaknesses, when Jin finally pinned the blonde to the ground.

Tamara was loosing, again, and she was still sore from yesterday to, but the thing that infuriated her most was that Garland just watched her, whenever she tried to attack he'd evade it and then when he attacked she wouldn't be able to dodge and she'd be even more hurt than before.

Kai and Crusher were evenly matched, even though Crusher was easily twice Kai's size and muscle mass, Kai was much faster than Crusher, and he was a skilled fighter, in other words, this wouldn't be an easy win.

"STOP!" Ming Ming screamed, everyone turned to look at the girl, except Tamara, she was to busy seething to herself. "Boris is using us as tools, he's trying to take over the world again!"

Boris growled from his place in the shadows and he began to move away, but not before Garland saw the shadows move. He quickly rushed forward and kicked the stupid man in the groin. "Sorry, but I don't like being a pawn."

And as you can probably guess, Boris was quickly transported to the local jail, and so on and so forth, but what would happen next?

FASH: What indeed, now that they don't have to fight, what will become of BEGA and the rest of our beloved little gang?


	6. Chapter 6

FASH: Hi everybody, how's it going? I'm feeling a little under the weather, but oh well, typing gives me so much joy. No, no it doesn't.

""-speech

''-thoughts

"Uh, sorry for attacking you." Mistel said sheepishly, removing the mask from his eyes. "We really believed Boris's story." Tyson smiled. "That's okay, if I were in your place I probably would have believed him to." Everyone nodded, except Tamara, who just had to be different and glare at all the BEGA members, they got under her skin. 'Grrr...'

Everyone was just walking back to Tyson's dojo, Laveda and Vanessa watched with amusement as Garland attempted to talk to Tamara, but she would just ignore him and walk away. Laveda giggled and walked over to him. "Don't worry, it could be worse." He just raised his eyebrows. "How?" "You could have been the one that fought her last night." Laveda then noticed his expression. "Oh, well, I'm not sure if Tama-chan is ever going to talk to you then, she was really pissed off when she came home last night." Garland sighed. 'Great, just marvelous.'

Vanessa was currently walking beside Hiro, and every two seconds she would look up at him thoughtfully, then blush and look back down, then look up at him again. Hiro was looking at her curiously from out of the corner of his eye, a smile slowly making its' way to his face.

Laveda had happily skipped up to Brooklyn after her little chat with Garland. "So, do you have a girlfriend?" She fluttered her eyelashes, Brooklyn smiled. "No, but I'm pretty sure I have someone in mind for that certain place in my heart." Laveda was beginning to swoon, but a voice interrupted before she could ask who exactly this person was.

"Looks like Tyson's little loser crew has grown in population." Tamara and Tyson both growled and began glaring at the brunette. "Hilary, why don't you just beat it?" "Yea, or do you want to go home all bandaged and bruised?" Tyson and Tamara both looked pretty intimidating at the moment, so Hilary slowly backed away and began to run.

"What a wimp, you punch someone once and they're eternally scared of you." Tamara commented with an amused smirk, Tyson just shrugged his shoulders. "Or it could be that you're just naturally intimidating." Tamara thought for a moment before nodding her head. "Yep, it must be that to."

Laveda just sighed, before turning to Brooklyn with hearts in her eyes. "So then, who do you have in mind?" Brooklyn just smiled before hugging her and kissing her cheek. "Who do you think I have in mind?" Laveda smiled. "I think I know."

Vanessa looked beside her and blushed. "Please, in broad daylight, can't you find a room to do that stuff in?" Laveda just pouted as she pulled herself away from Brooklyn, and the red head just laughed.

Tamara was currently feeling very unwanted, although she could care less, everyone seemed to be sorting themselves into pairs, the only loners seemed to be her, Mistel and Garland. 'I'll beat you someday, just watch me.'

Anyways, Vanessa was still gazing up at Hiro every two seconds, and Hiro, whose patience only lasted so long, decided to take the initiative. "Vanessa." She looked up at him and his lips quickly descended onto hers, when they broke apart Vanessa was blushing heavily, Laveda was giggling and Tyson was just, staring.

"Well, here we are." Hiro said as they approached the dojo, Vanessa latched onto his arm. "Alright, let's have some girl talk!" Laveda exclaimed as she began dragging Ming Ming and Tamara inside, Vanessa just followed quietly.

It had been one week, Laveda and Brooklyn, as well as Hiro and Vanessa were dating, it was very interesting, let's have a look.

"What do you suppose ducks think about?" Vanessa asked Hiro, who sweat dropped. "Why do you want to know the inner thoughts of ducks?" "I don't know...." Vanessa rubbed her chin and crossed her eyes, thinking for a moment. "Do you suppose that they know when danger is coming, like a sixth sense?" Hiro smiled and rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Vanessa. "With your theories Van-chan, you're always going to keep me guessing." Vanessa raised her eyebrows. "At what?" "Your sanity." She pouted. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Hiro sweat dropped again. "Is that supposed to mean don't judge someone's sanity before you get to know them?" "Sure, translate my meanings however much you want."

"Brooklyn, do you think Garland has a crush on Tama-chan?" Laveda asked, licking at her chocolate ice cream. "Probably, why do you ask?" "I don't know, Tama-chan really doesn't like guys much." "Oh well, Garland can handle himself." Brooklyn grasped onto Laveda's hand. "Come on, I want to show you something." They entered a small, forest like place and Brooklyn lead her down a small, worn path into a clearing. "It's so pretty." Laveda said happily, eyes moving upwards to see many small birds fluttering around, she turned her eyes to see Brooklyn hold out his hand, and a little bird hop on his finger, he turned to her and smiled. "The birds around this area are fairly tame." Laveda silently cooed at the little bird as she slowly brought her hand closer to it, stroking its' feathers.

Tamara and Tyson were once again fighting kendo style, Tamara always lost though, which really made Garland wonder about her. 'I beat her once and she hates me, he beats her dozens of times and she's fine with that. She just doesn't make any sense at all.' He shook his head, he needed to think some more.

FASH: Anyways, I have three couples, although I haven't actually focused much on Tyson and Kai, they're together though, make no mistake. Anyways, then there's Tama-chan, and Garland, mmm, Garland is so hot!


	7. Chapter 7

FASH: You know what, school is overrated, parents think it's great, but we all know they hated it as kids! The students should get paid to go to school! The teachers torture us! We're the ones learning stuff and having to stay up till midnight doing homework! My friends and I always plot to burn the school down, we haven't yet, but soon, soon.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tyson woke up, smile spreading across his face, his seventeenth birthday was tomorrow! "This is going to be awesome!" He shouted happily, rushing out of bed towards the smell of breakfast. He was stunned when he saw Kai making pancakes in the kitchen. "Kai! You cook?" Kai turned towards Tyson, smirk on his face. "Well, I'm not going to eat junk all my life." Tyson chuckled a bit. "But, when did you learn to cook." Kai gave an annoyed sigh. "Tyson, just eat." Kai said as he shoved a plate of pancakes into Tyson's hands.

Tyson happily ate his breakfast in five minutes flat, before he took notice of how quiet the house was. "Where is everybody?" He asked Kai, who was reading the newspaper, cup of coffee in his hand. "Laveda and Brooklyn are at the movies, Vanessa and Jin are at a club, and Tamara was gone before I got up." Tyson nodded to himself, before grinning. "So, we're all alone?" "Yes." "With no one around?" "Yes." "And their not due back for awhile." "....." "I'll take that as a yes. Do you know what this means?" " I'm wondering if I should even dignify this with an answer." Kai said as he rolled his eyes, Tyson just grinned and grabbed onto Kai's hand, dragging him into his bedroom, both of them planted kisses on each others lips on the way.

He should we look in on first, Vanessa, or Laveda, Tamara isn't doing much, so she's at the end of the chapter. So, let's go in alphabetical order, so that means, we're looking in on Laveda and Brooklyn's date.

Laveda snuggled up to Brooklyn, who had an arm wrapped around her. "I can't believe you came to a chick flick with me." Brooklyn laughed softly, kissing her tenderly on the lips. "You make sacrifices for people you love, and if I have to endure sappy movies to make you happy, then I'll do it." Laveda's eyes filled with tears as she glomped onto him. "That's the nicest thing a guy has ever said to me." Brooklyn chuckled slightly as they snuggled the rest of the movie.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Laveda asked happily, Brooklyn shrugged his shoulders, but he spotted something and smiled. "How about some mini put?" Laveda smiled, and nodded her head. "Yea, Putting Edge is really cool, it has black lights, and so white things glow." Laveda looked at Brooklyn's normal outfit, and smiled. "You're going to stick out like a sore thumb." Brooklyn just smiled gently, taking Laveda's hand in his as he led her over to the building.

And now, let's switch over to Vanessa and Hiro!

Vanessa had sweat pouring down her brow, she had been dancing for at least an hour straight, and it was really hot in the club to, so that wasn't helping her situation much, but Hiro had gone to get her a Pepsi. (Pepsi rules! It's so much better than coke! Sorry if there are any coke lovers, I like Diet Coke, it gets me high. It's the fake sugar.)

Hiro suddenly appeared out of nowhere, a can of pop in each hand. "Here." He tossed her one; she caught it with ease, but frowned. "Now it's all shaken up, like a scrambled egg." She pouted and Hiro just grinned as he switched their pops. "Happy now?" "Very." Vanessa said as she slowly drank her pop. "So, I think I'm all danced out, what now?" Hiro just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "What do you want to do?" "What do you want to do?" "What do you want to do?" "What do you want to do?" They both chuckled slightly.

"I have an idea, let's get some lunch." Vanessa smiled and they both walked out of the club, hand in hand. (What's with holding hands?)

Let's just check up on Tyson and Kai and get some cute stuff going on.

Tyson snuggled as Kai wrapped his arms around him. "Kai, do you think we should tell the others soon?" Kai shrugged and nuzzled his face into Tyson's hair. "If that's what you want." Tyson looked Kai in the eyes. "Really?" "Really." "Good." Tyson kissed Kai gently on the lips. "And now that that's settled, let's get something to eat! I'm starving!" Kai sighed, but smiled slightly to himself, Tyson was Tyson, and he would always be the same.

And now, for the final scene of our, well, my chapter, although you might have figured that out by now.

Tamara was practicing her martial arts in the woods, n the small clearing where she and Garland had first fought, a determined expression was on her face as she swiftly punched, kicked and blocked her invisible opponents, unaware of the blue eyes watching her.

As you may have guess, Garland was watching her silently, his eyes taking in her movements. 'She's so hard headed, but, why am I feeling this way?' He had just gotten a call from one of his sisters earlier, Nattily, the tennis champion, and she pestered him about not having a girlfriend, and when she was talking about relationships, the only person he could think of was Tamara. (Is it just me, or does this sound stupid?) 'Well, there's no way she'd be my girlfriend, unless she forgave me for beating her.' He sighed to himself and continued to watch.

Tamara knew she should be taking it easy on herself, but she hated losing, and she lost! To a complete stranger! Who she happened to think was hot! 'It doesn't matter what he looks like, I will fight him again and I will win!'

Sure you will honey, sure you will.

FASH: Okay, so this chapter was rather uneventful, next chapter is Tyson's birthday, I'm so proud! Anyways, there's going to be another character there that hasn't been here yet, I'll give you a clue, it's a guy, he's the leader of a team from season 1, and he has red hair, and I may have given it away, but if you can't guess who it is, it will be a surprise!


	8. Chapter 8

FASH: And do we know who's in this chapter? That's right, Tala! He's to cool to leave out, so HA! Take that!

Newsflash: Just 2 let u know, I was on one sight, and the guy's name was Crusher, then I was on another, and it said it was Moses, just so you know who I'm talking about when we finally gt to see BEGA! Stupid YTV, changing the time to Saturdays and 8:30 am.... (Mumble)

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tyson woke up, much like he did last chapter, with a smile on his face, honestly, he smiles at least ninety five percent of the time, and why wouldn't he be smiling today, today was the day, his seventeenth birthday! 'Score!' He happily bounced up and out of bed. 'Now, to awake everyone and happily proclaim to them today's importance!'

To bad for Tyson everyone was already up and knew about his birthday, which caused him to pout cutely as the other occupants of the room snickered/chuckled/laughed.

"Oh well, I got permission from gramps to have a sleepover." Hiro nearly spit his coffee out. "WHAT!" Tyson just looked over at his older brother, grin on his face. "And I get invite as many people as I want." He said snugly, Hiro turned to his coffee and grumbled something about the importance of privacy.

"Aw. It's okay Hiro, I'm sure everyone will just stay in the dojo and you'll have your room as your sanctuary." Vanessa said calmly, grinning up at Hiro, who blushed slightly and began muttering some more.

"You're inviting Brooklyn and all the other BEGA people right!?" Laveda asked as she practically pounced onto the bluenette, who just sweat dropped and nodded. No one noticed as Kai's eyes narrowed at the greenette. (I'm making hair colours up! YAY!)

"Wonderful." Tamara growled to herself, causing everyone to look at the girl who seemed to be blushing and plotting someone's death at the same time.

"Aw. I think Tama-chan has a crush on Garland." Laveda happily chanted out, grinning happily as Tamara glared at her, blue eyes narrowing dangerously, then Vanessa decided to join the fun. "Well, this would be a good opportunity for them to get to know each other, maybe they could even get some 'alone time' as well." Narrow blue eyes became slits as Tamara glared at both of them.

Tyson, being he smart person he was, and seeing as he saw how angry Tamara was, decided to stay out of the conversation.

It was six o clock and Tyson was pacing, smile on his face, but his eyebrows were drawn down, so he looked very weird, like he was happy and angry at the same time.

"Tyson, why are you so restless?" Kai asked in his normal tone, Tyson turned to him and smiled more. "I invited Tala!" Kai stared at him, and stared at him some more, and the, for a change of pace, he blinked, and then stared. "Why?" "Because he's cool!" A knock resounded on the door. "That should be him! I told everyone else to come at five after six!" Tyson happily flung the door open and embraced the redhead who just stood there in Tyson's iron grip, rather confused. "It's nice to see you to." He muttered when Tyson finally let go, smirk on his face, then Tyson took hold of his hand and dragged him inside. "So anyways, I have a plan, but I'm not sure if I should go through with it, but if I want to play truth or dare during the night-"

It was now ten after six, after BEGA had arrived many introductions were made, and now everyone had settled in the dojo, Tyson happily ripping open his presents.

Since I'd feel wrong if I didn't do this, here's a list of what he got.

1) A scarf like Kai's (HA!) 2) An Evanescence CD. 3) A Linkin Park CD. 4) The movie 'Tokyo Godfathers.' (Wai! That movie is awesome!) 5) And an Inuyasha, Gundam Wing, and Ranma ½ posters. (I have a Gundam Wing Poster! And a Hamtaro poster!)

"Cool! Now what?!" Tyson asked excitedly, when the hell did he have sugar, Hiro was pretty sure Tyson hadn't had any today. 'He's just naturally high I guess.'

Tyson observed the people, Mistel and Tala seemed to be getting along naturally well, and Brooklyn and Laveda were happily sitting beside each other, Vanessa and Hiro were in each other's arms, Kai was sitting beside him, Crusher and Ming Ming were beside each other, and then there was Garland and Tamara. It seemed the bluenette was trying to talk to the red head, but Tama just ignored him. 'I think I should put my plan into action. This'll be great.'

He gave a look over to Laveda, who noticed it, he looked over to Tamara and Garland, Laveda raised her eyebrows in confusion, he gestured subtly to Tamara and Garland, Laveda furrowed her eyebrows, Tyson smacked himself in the face. 'Is this going to be hopeless?' He then looked over to Vanessa, who was looking at him with a smirk on her face. 'If I can get her understand...' He looked over to Tamara and Garland and Vanessa nodded.

"Hey guys, I have an idea, let's play truth or dare!" Let us list the reactions, Kai stared at him, Hiro's pupils dialated, Laveda giggled, Vanessa snickered, Tamara glared, Garland raised an eyebrow, Tala's jaw dropped, Brooklyn smirked, Ming Ming smiled and clapped her hands, and Crusher shook his head sadly. (I think that was everyone.)

"What a wonderful idea Tyson, who should go first?" Vanessa asked, grinning, Tamara gave them both a suspicious look. "Well, since it's my idea, I think I should go first."

And so it begins...

FASH: Yep, some truth or dare matchmaking next chapter, it won't be at the beginning, we wouldn't want to make Tama-chan to suspicious now, would we. Anyways, remember to review! Then I'll be so incredibly happy!


	9. Chapter 9

FASH: Here we are, it's truth or dare time! Are you ready? I know I am! (Insert evil maniacal laughter here.)

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tyson was feeling oh so sadistic, he knew who he was going to direct the first truth or dare question to, and he knew what he would make her do. "Lave-chan, truth or dare?" Laveda, confident Tyson wouldn't make her do anything to embarrassing, made her choice, a very bad choice. "Dare." Tyson snickered evilly. "I dare you to strip to your underwear and sit in Brooklyn's lap the rest of the night. "WHAT?" "You heard what I said, now do it." Laveda pouted and did what she was told, much to everyone's amusement, and Brooklyn's delight. "Don't get any ideas now Brooklyn." Laveda winked, waving her pointer finger in front of his face as she sat herself in his lap. 'But you won; know if I get any ideas.' Brooklyn thought with a smirk.

"Well, it's my turn now." She stated proudly, glaring at Tyson, then her gaze turned to Kai. "Kai, truth or dare?" Kai scoffed, he didn't care about some childish game. "Truth." "Are you Tyson's boyfriend?" "Yes." Tamara started chuckling, Vanessa shouted. "I knew it!" Hiro, well, his reaction was hilarious, he had no clue about his brothers' sexual preference, his eyes widened and he began coughing, Vanessa rubbed his back soothingly.

Kai smirked to himself as he saw Vanessa and Hiro. "Vanessa, truth or dare?" Vanessa, being that she was kind of occupied, carelessly answered. "Dare." Kai's smirk widened, both Tyson and Tala wondered what the hell was going through his mind. "I dare you to make out in the closet with Hiro for five minutes." Both Vanessa and Hiro blushed, incredible eh? But they both happily complied, going into the closet.

"So, Hiro." Vanessa brushed up against him. "What ever shall we do?" Hiro's lips quickly descended on hers, tongue seeking an entry it was quickly approved. (That sounded like some kind computer access code.)

Everyone waited impatiently for five minutes to be up, Tamara tapping her fingernails on the wooden floor, something most of the people in the room found annoying. "It's been at least six minutes, maybe they're having to much fn to come out." She commented dryly, and just after she said that, Hiro and Vanessa walked into the room, hair messed up, and Vanessa's shirt was on backwards.

"Okay then." Vanessa panted out, blush slowly fading. "Tala, truth or dare?" Tala rolled his eyes. "Dare." 'I dare you to kiss Mistel." Tala smirked and Mistel blushed. "Fine with me." He turned to Mistel and captured the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss, nipping lightly on his bottom lip before pulling away. "Now then." He carefully looked over the crowd of people, Tyson's plan activating in his mind. "Tamara, truth or dare?"

Tamara looked up, one eyebrow raised as if to ask, why the hell me? "Dare." Tyson and Tala both began grinning widely, and she suddenly wasn't very sure of her choice. (Here we go!)

"I dare you to." He held out his hand and Tyson threw a bottle, Tala caught it easily. "Lick this chocolate sauce off Garland's chest, in the privacy of Tyson's room of course."

Tamara's jaw dropped and she blushed wildly, Garland just stared blankly ahead, grin forming on his face.

"Well, here you go." Tala thrust the bottle into Tamara's hands; she just glared at him and Tyson. 'I'll get the both of you for this, just you wait.' (The thought of Garland in chocolate sauce sounds pretty appealing to me!)

Garland was lying on the bed, not moving at all, he did want the sheets to get covered by the sticky substance. (That sounds so wrong! My mind is in the gutter!) Tamara just stood there nervously, shifting every one in a while. "Okay, this is as embarrassing for me as it is for you! Just do it already!" Garland said as a blush stained his face and Tamara leaned down over Garland, nearly straddling him, then she began lapping up the sweet substance. 'Darned addiction to chocolate, but it's so yummy! But wrong, but yummy, but sexy.... Ah hell, Garland's sexy, I'll admit it, but he's never going to know that little fact.' Tamara finished and looked down at garland in amusement, he looked very... Happy. "Now that that's over, let's go."

Tyson was unhappy to see that Tamara and Garland didn't walk back into the room holding hands or anything, but he took some joy in the fact they were both blushing.

"I've had enough of this, I'm going to bed." Tamara said, yawning in an over exaggerated way. "I get dibs on your room!" She directed the statement to Tyson as she dashed of, running to Tyson's room to sleep.

Garland just watched her go. 'And it's only eight thirty.' He thought sarcastically as he turned his blue eyes to the group. "You planed that didn't you?" "What gave us away?" Tyson asked innocently, Garland snorted. "It was kind of obvious." "But we all know you liked it." Laveda started giggling. "Which is why we're going to plot some more, want to join us?" Garland smirked and decided that he was going to plot his, 'plan of attack' on Tamara's heart.

FASH: That was fun! Mmm, Garland is hot, but my friend Dani doesn't think so, but oh well, working for BEGA aside, he's hot, look at the light purple hair, those muscles! (Drool.) Anyways, review!


	10. Chapter 10

FASH: Sory I didn't update yeserday, I was at a friend's Halloween party, we played twister! Anyways, I'm high on Diet Coke, the aspartame affects me in odd, odd ways.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tamara began to wake up groggily. 'Stupid childish games, truth or dare, heh, I'm never doing anything like that again.' Tamara then became very aware of an arm around her and she slowly turned and saw the sleeping face of Garland. 'Oh. My. GOD!' She opened her mouth to scream, but stopped, observing Garland's face. 'He looks peaceful when he sleeps, like a child.' Tamara sweatdropped at her own thoughts. 'What time is it?' She looked over to the alarm clock, it was only five in the morning. 'This must be what happens when I go to bed too early.' She thought dryly as she settled back down, snuggling closer to Garland's warmth and soon enough she drifted to sleep.

Kai had woken up, and then woke Tyson up, by strategically poking him in the eye. "What?" "Shh. You wanted me to wake you up, remember?" Tyson slowly nodded as he crept towards his room, opening the door a little and he was very happy to see Tamara and Garland wrapped in each others arms. 'YES!' He mentally did a little happy dance, then he noticed Garland was beginning to wake up. 'I better scat.' He quickly closed the door and walked up to Kai, who had followed him. "What time is it?" "Seven." "Seven! It's too early to be awake!" "Only for you Tyson." (Heeheehee.)

Garland woke up, a small smile forming on his face, everyone had pushed him into Tyson's room in the middle of the night, and since he was sure to be beaten by many emotional girls if he didn't do as they told him to, he crept into the bed, wrapping his arms around Tamara, it's not like he didn't want to do this anyways. He looked down on her face, she was beginning to wake up, again. "Hello honey." He said with a smirk, Tamara just looked at him.

Outside the room, Vanessa, Laveda and Tyson were nearly glued to the door, listening in on the conversation occurring inside the room, until their boyfriends began dragging them away. "Hey! It was just getting interesting!" Tyson complained, but Kai didn't loosen his grip on Tyson's wrist, he did not need his boyfriend to go all crazy over some lovey dovey conversation.

"So..." "Yea..." Tamara and garland both blushed slightly (Drool.) Before their lips came together in a kiss. (Yep, fun.)

Everyone was dressed and they had absolutely nothing to do! Until Tyson came up with the 'perfect' idea. "Hey guys! Let's go to the carnival!" And since they were still technically at his birthday party, they decided they might as well do what he wants.

Once they all arrived at the park they split up into groups of two, wanna guess who was in each group? Anyways, let's look into one of their little carnival adventures.

Hiro was throwing darts, he had his eyes on the prize, the prize being a very cute plushy that Vanessa had cooed at, it was a black bunny with one white ear that hung down in it's face. Once he won it he handed it over to the blushing girl ho smiled and kissed him happily. "I'm going to call him Floppy!" "That nice, what do you want to do now?" Let's go to the Ferris Wheel!" She exclaimed happily and Hiro nodded as he let himself be dragged around by his enthusiastic girlfriend.

"Brooklyn, where's the exit?" "I don't know." Believe it or not, Laveda and Brooklyn were lost in the hall of mirrors, they didn't know if they were close to the end, the beginning, if they had passed this way before, or if some sadist made this hall of mirrors just so people couldn't get out, it was a mystery. "This place is like a maze!" Laveda cried out as she tried to rest one hand against a mirror, but ended up falling to the side. "AHH!" She rubbed her sore bottom and glared up at the mirror which had been positioned so that it looked like at the other mirrors. "Good work Lave-chan, now we might be able to find our way out of here." Laveda couldn't help but smile and quickly got up, dust her skirt off and walking hand in hand with Brooklyn to where they hoped the exit would be.

Tyson looked very pale and was sitting on a bench, Kai sat beside him, rubbing his back soothingly. They had just gotten off the roller coaster. "You should have told me if you didn't want to go on it." Kai said in a very concerned, uncharacteristic voice, Tyson just smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." His stomach rumbled and Kai sweatdropped as Tyson grinned happily. "Maybe you can make it up to me by getting me some cotton candy!"

Crusher and Ming Ming were on the Ferris Wheel, they had met with Hiro and Vanessa and were in the same compartment as them. "You know what would be fun." Crusher said thoughtlessly. "If this thing suddenly went out of control and started going faster and faster till it couldn't be held in place and the Wheel loosened, and went hurtling into the town." After that, Ming Ming and Vanessa never wanted to ride a Ferris Wheel ever again.

Tala and Mistel were in the fun house, lurking behind dark corners, what were they doing? You might ask curiously. Why, scaring the young children of course. "BOO!" "AHH! MOMMY!" Mistel snickered and Tala puffed his chest out proudly. "Well, I think that no kid's going to come within a five meter radius of the 'Haunted Fun House.'" Mistel said with a shake of his head, Tala nodded and grinned. "And since we're all alone, I know some things we can do." The redhead suggested as he wiggled his eyebrows. (That would be s funny!)

"I refuse to go in there." "Come on, it'll be fun." "No it won't. And isn't it the girls supposed to be dragging the guys here, not the other way around?" Garland was, indeed, dragging Tamara into the Tunnel of Love, much to everyone's around them amusement. "Come on Tamara, don't make me fight you for it." "I'd whoop your ass." "Sure you would, like you did the last two times we've fought." Tama growled and glared at him, but he just swooped down and kissed her softly, and Tamara sighed. "Alright, but tell anyone about this and you're a dead man." "Right." "I'm serious, I'm not afraid to kick you where it hurts." "...." "Exactly."

FASH: I think that was interesting, but maybe I should keep my opinions to myself, but you can always give me your opinions, constructive criticism is welcome, just don't flame me!


	11. Chapter 11

FASH: I loved that last chapter, Tala and Mistel in the haunted house, it was the highlight of my day, a whole minute of my day, then I read a really good fic and that became the highlight of my day. Fun to be me huh? In other related news, this will be the SECOND LAST CHAPTER of my fic, I hope you like it.

""-speech

''-thoughts

The three girls, who were obviously Tamara, Laveda and Vanessa, were moping around, they had to leave soon, very soon, as in tomorrow kind of soon, and then in two weeks time they'd be back in school. (The horror! School sucks, to much work!) And do the day pretty much went on like this: Laveda sighed, Vanessa sighed, Tamara sighed, Laveda sighed, Vanessa sighed, Tamara sighed. And so the circle of life, or sighing, went on, until Tyson got really annoyed with all the sighing.

"Look! If you guys are so depressed, go spend some time with your guys before you go!" They just gave him a look and Tyson felt like pulling his hair out. This was why he was gay, girls could be so frustrating. (I wish I had a gay friend!)

"Tyson, Tyson, Tyson." Vanessa clucked her tongue, annoying the poor boy even further. "We've tried that, we called them five minutes ago, and none of them were home, and I have no clue where your brother went."

Tyson thoughts for a moment. 'If I was my brother, and I shudder at the thought, where would I go?' He rubbed at his chin before grinning and snapping his fingers. "Hiro is grocery shopping!" "That doesn't sound like a very manly hobby." Tamara said dryly before Vanessa whapped her in the back of the head. "OW!" "Hiro is a remarkably masculine man and I think that his leisurely pursuits are absolutely not an iota of your business." The other three in the room stared at her, trying to figure out what the hell an iota was. "Okay then, whatever you say." Then they heard a loud knock on the front door. "Can someone open up? My arms are full!" Vanessa happily skipped out of the room and opened the door for Hiro, whose arms were filled with grocery bags.

"Ah hah! I was right!" Tyson smiled as he saw Vanessa take some of the bags from Hiro's arms, and his older brother smiled! 'Wow, he's so, so, not serious!' Even as a child his brother had been serious, he didn't really ever smile too much. 'Well, they all have to leave tomorrow, unless....' Tyson began thinking, and so deep in thought was he, that he didn't notice the pair of arms snake around his waist until they held him firmly to a warm, muscled body. "Why, hello Kai, how's that local sports team?" (That one was for you Dani!) "I don't know about your local sports team, but I'm in the mood for some tonsil hockey." Tyson blushed. "How about later?" "How about now." And Kai, being the demanding teen that he is, began dragging Tyson to his room. And very amused Laveda and Tamara watched on.

"That was an interesting come back." Tamara said and Laveda nodded, crimson blush staining her pale cheeks. "It sure was." Tamara smirked at Laveda. "That didn't scar your innocent young mind did it?" Laveda just scowled to herself and Tamara patted her back. "Let's go find those guys of ours." That seemed to change Laveda's demeanor as she happily nodded and began dragging the red head out of the door and to the outside world, where they began to furiously search for two certain males.

When they found them, they were kind of shocked.

There they were, Brooklyn and Garland, at the park, in a sandbox, actually trying to make a sandcastle, it was just to much, and Tamara burst out laughing.

"Huh?" Garland looked over and blushed, there was his girlfriend, clutching at her stomach and laughing so hard he was sure in a couple of seconds she'd pass out from lack of oxygen. Laveda was standing beside her, looked at her friend with wide eyes, and who could blame her, Tamara looked psychotic.

"I think what Tamara mans to say is, why are you playing in the sandbox?" Brooklyn smiled charmingly and Laveda blushed. "We couldn't think of anything else to do." Tamara abruptly stopped laughing and she glared at garland, walking up and poking him repeatedly in the chest. "Is that so?" Poke, poke, poke. "Well, I suppose that playing in a sandbox is much more fun than spending time with you girlfriend on THEIR LAST DAY IN TOWN!" Tamara ended her sentence with a screech. Laveda gave her an odd look before thinking. 'So that's why the box of tampons was open.' Yep, Tamara on her period, God save us all, especially Garland, who looked kind of shocked.

"You're leaving tomorrow?" he asked and sweatdropped when Tamara looked at him again, eyes filled with tears. 'What's with the widening of the emotional spectrum?' "Yea." The redhead said lamely and Garland took her into his arms. "Well, don't worry, we can spend the whole day together." He said softly, kissing her forehead.

Laveda looked at Brooklyn, Brooklyn looked at her, and they both smiled, linking arms, there seemed to be an unspoken connection between the two.

"So then Brooklyn, want to take a walk?" "I would be honored." Laveda giggled as he did a little bow. "You're so sweet." "So are you."

Tamara watched the fluffy moment with raised eyebrows before she turned to garland, who dramatically bowed. "I am honored to merely be in your presents, Tamara, queen of my heart." Tamara smiled and rolled her eyes.

"So Hiro, what do you want to do?" "Go over some math equations." "Hiro..." "I'm kidding!" "You don't seem the kind of guy who jokes around." "That's because you're special." "How special?" "Very special." And their lips met in a sweet and passionate kiss.

Meanwhile Tyson was making a call, but to who, and what for, will remain a mystery till next chapter, the last chapter. I'm evil.

FASH: Next chapter is the last chapter, I loved this fic, because Garland is so extremely sexy, and so is Brooklyn, and Hiro, and Kai, and Mistel, and Tala... (The list goes on.) REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

FASH: Here is the last chapter, I'm so bored right now, I feel like falling asleep, but I won't because I have to type this so I can post it on time!

""-speech

''-thoughts

Tyson giggled as he hung up the phone, looked very, girlish, and creepy, and just all around odd. 'And that settles that problem.' Now, you might be wondering what Tyson had done, he was, after all, acting like a freak, well, let's just tell you what he had done.

After a simple call to Tamara's house, Tyson knew her number before hand, and then after a four way call with Vanessa and Laveda's moms as well, he had convinced them to let the girls stay the rest of the summer, and then go to school at Yamaka High. (That was a bad name wasn't it?) And that was why Tyson was, for a lack of a better word, giddy.

"What are you so happy about?" Kai asked huskily from behind him and Tyson jumped slightly, before turning happily and smiling a one hundred watt smile. "I know something you don't know." He said in a sing song voice, Kai just smirked. "How can I force it out of you?" Tyson wiggled his eyebrows. "I can think of a few things." "Please, get a room, don't do anything sexual in the kitchen." Hiro said as he walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a glass, filling it up with water and slowly drinking it, looking at Tyson and Kai, his eyes were smirking as he put the glass down and left the kitchen, smirking.

Kai took two seconds before he turned back to Tyson. "I think your brother had the right idea." And then they were off!

"What were Kai and Tyson doing in the kitchen?" Vanessa asked curiously, Hiro gave her a look and her face glowed. "Oh. That's what they were doing." Hiro nodded, his smirk widening. "Well then, maybe we should follow their example?" (I have so many people making out in this fic. What is wrong with me?)

Laveda and Brooklyn were happily walking through the park, it was getting late and the sun was beginning to set. Laveda sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Want to walk me home?" She fluttered her eyelashes as many times as she possibly could per second. Brooklyn smiled. "Sure."

"So, have you had any other girlfriends?" "Yea, but it didn't work out." "Why." "She was so much like... Hilary." "...You poor thing. If I had a boyfriend like Hilary, I'd dump him a second flat, I'd also be very wary of his sexual preference." Tamara began stroking her chin, thinking over how gay a guy would be if he were like Hilary. (But if a guy is gay, I'd love him, or would I? If he wasn't too much like Hilary, sure!)

The girls and their boyfriends got back at the same time, and garland and Brooklyn were about to give their respective girl a goodbye kiss, when Tyson slammed the door open, he looked kind of, ruffled, and his hat was facing forward instead of backwards. What the hell?

"Guys!" He clapped his hands together happily. "I have great news!"

"If this has something to do with your sex life, we're not interested." Tamara said, and then Laveda smacked her in the back of the head. "Tama-chan! Don't be so rude!" She turned back to Tyson happily. "What's up?" 'You guys can stay for the rest of the summer!" "What?" "Awesome!" "Huh?" Vanessa came up from behind him, smile on her face. "Really?" "Yep, and that's not it, I called your moms, you can stay for the school year to!"

"Laveda's mom is letting her go to school in a different town, how did you accomplish this?" Tamara asked, Hands on Tyson's shoulder as she looked him straight in the eye. "Uh. I said that you'd visit every holiday and weekend, that it would help to be around a different environment, and that you all fell madly in love and would rather commit suicide than leave your boyfriends." Laveda rubbed her chin thoughtfully, as if contemplating if she would ever do something that drastic if she wasn't around Brooklyn.

Tamara gasped for breath as a pair of strong arms grasped her around her waist, rendering her skills at breathing, but she smiled slightly. 'Well, we can annoy Hilary, be with Tyson and the 'loves of our lives,' I think this turned out to be a good summer.'

FASH: I know that wasn't the best ending ever, but I'm not very good at ending my fics, I hope you liked this fic anyways, my dad is currently telling me to type properly, screw that! Anyways, I hope you liked this fic and I hope you review.


End file.
